


Sena goes to the Motor City: Her first trip to the United States

by valerierieta



Category: Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierieta/pseuds/valerierieta
Summary: Sena Hayami, The Lightning Striker/KiramaiGreen, went to the United States for the very first time in her life. There, she landed to the Automobile Capital of America...for an automobile business and driving tour.
Kudos: 1





	Sena goes to the Motor City: Her first trip to the United States

It was May 2020.  
Well, at least I, Sena Hayami, wanna go abroad because Tokyo is not my type of place. It was kind of...boring. So after I was granted permission from Muryou Hakataminami, I decided to get a chartered flight on a Boeing 787 plane without any airline company brand on both sides. I missed all of my friends, my colleagues at the track and field, Juuru, Tametomo, my Big Brother Shiguru, my Big Sister Sayo and Princess Mabushiina. Yeah, you too Mashin Mach. I missed you, too. Still, no signs of Yodonheim Army attacking Tokyo. And with that, me and my friends at the Suenaga Automobiles Corporation were aboard on the plane in Narita International Airport in Narita and as we left Japan, what will be our destination? I'll tell you in a minute.  
As we talked in our private, non-commercialized plane, one of its members recognized that I am KiramaiGreen and I was very good at driving sports cars on Japan's major roads and expressways aside from my usual running. He asked me, "Sena, is this your first time leaving Japan and go to another country?" I answered, "Well, yeah. Tokyo's boring. Even my native place Fujisawa is a not my place either." Every documents, every passports of ours, are really kept in our hands. We slept thereafter and 13 hours later, upon waking up, I heard the airplane's wheels touching down the runway at the Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport. Huh? Detroit...in Michigan? Wow! I can't believed I have set foot in the United States of America for the very first time in my life! Kiramazing!  
And so, me and my automobile partners had landed in the said airport and soon, we took a ride in a taxi. But what surprised me and my friends is that the United States' roads are driving on the right side of the road as opposed to Tokyo, in which we, the Japanese, are driving on the left side of the road. And that's not all. The steering wheels are located on the left part of the dashboard, as opposed to the right in Japan.  
So, this is it. Detroit, Michigan, United States of America a.k.a. "The Motor City". And our main destination: The Suenaga Automobiles United States Detroit Branch.  
There, we met the President of the said automobile company, Mr. Robert Heinz-Milling, but I was struggled to speak English. He asked me, What's your name and where did you come from?" I handed to him my business card and my I.D. and he said to me, "Oh. So you're Sena Hayami, the famous Japanese track and field athlete from Japan. What can I do for you today?" I answered, "Well, Mr. Heinz, I am here for an automobile business talks and test driving." Mr. Heinz replied, "Well, I hoped you're gonna stay and have more fun here in Detroit, the Motor City, Ms. Sena." And I was like, "Well, if that is what you want, then everything here will be okay." Hope and pray no Yodonheim Army's gonna ruined my day today.  
And so, we talked about the automobile business and just like any other company, the Suenaga Automobiles United States has suffered its decline in stocks and in shares because of the virus outbreak. It plunges to -56% of its interests. The Suenaga Automobiles in Japan has lost -69% of its interests. How sad!  
After that, we went to Crowne Plaza Detroit Downtown Riverfront Hotel for rest, eating and communications with my fellow Kiramagers in Tokyo. In an online conversation, I told everyone how I missed them so much and how it pains me. But Big Sister Sayo in Tokyo told me, "Don't worry, Sena. Everything will be okay. We will not forsake you. We will support your efforts there in the United States." I answered, "Yeah, Big Sister Sayo. Thank you for encouraging me. Don't worry. We'll return to Tokyo very soon." It takes an hour and a half for a conversation like this. After this, we slept.  
The next day, we have arrived at the vacant site West of Detroit for that something I have yet to know. And that something is the test driving. Mr. Heinz was there to supervise my driving skills. Of course, this is way different from Japan. I started up the car's engines with my keys and drove on the Suenaga Skywave Sports Car. After trials and errors, I had finally reached my achievements and Mr. Heinz can't believed it. "Ms. Sena! That was an awesome drive you've got! Perhaps you're gonna drive that car on Detroit's major thoroughfares." And I said, "Well, at least I'll give it a try." And with that, I drove the car over to I-75, I-94, M-10 and I-94 two to three turns and what's the result of my driving? Mr. Heinz said, "Excellent, Ms. Sena! Now, you can try a similar driving once you'll get home to Japan." I replied, "Oh, yes!!! Mr. Heinz, thank you for making me proud! I am having a good time here in Detroit, Michigan and soon, I'll go back to Japan and there, I'll share my friends about my experience here!" Mr. Heinz said, "It is really an honor working with you, Ms. Sena. You can come to the United States anytime." I said to him, "Yeah. Anytime. Thank you, Mr. Heinz!"   
And as we parted ways with Mr. Heinz, we then brought souvenirs in Detroit and went back to Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport for a return flight. 13 hours later, we arrived back to Japan via Narita International Airport. It was morning. We split up and as they returned to Suenaga Automobiles Headquarters in Arakawa, I went back to Carat Headquarters for some reports to Mr. Hakataminami. The other Kiramagers were so surprised about my trip to Detroit and Juuru told me, "It's a good thing you did an excellent job in having an automobile business and test driving with the American people there, Sena. Perhaps someday, we will also go overseas just like what you did over the past two or three days." I replied to him, "Oh, come on, Juuru. Any Japanese people can do that. Doing financial talks, touring all the place and the list goes on." Shiguru said to me, "Well Sena, I guess you've got a lot of experience outside of Japan. We kinda missed you so much." As for Tametomo, he said that, "Well, at least you're a very good tourist and a young business entrepreneur." Sayo then said to me, "As for your achievements in doing a very good job in Detroit, I can give something just for you." It was a green gift wrapped in green ribbons. "I wonder what's inside of that thing?", I asked. And when I opened it up, it was the miniature version of the Suenaga Skywave Sports Car and at the bottom of it, it says, "Thank you, Ms. Sena Hayami. From Mr. Heinz-Milling." They clapped their hands in admiration. I said, "Gee, thanks guys! I really appreciated on this one! It makes me so happy!"  
And I was. Being the Lightning Striker, I learned that going out of the country is not a boredom job at all. It's my experience in getting to familiarize other country's cultures and influences that would make myself proud. And most importantly, the ability to drive other nation's cars. Who knows? Perhaps I can go to the other countries next time.   
This is Sena Hayami/KiramaiGreen signing off.


End file.
